The present invention relates to a dispensing device, and particularly to such a device for dispensing a nutritional liquid from a bottle, plastic bag, or other like container.
Our above Patent Application Ser. No. 07/393,739 discloses a dispensing device for dispensing a liquid at a predetermined rate, comprising a container for receiving a supply of liquid to be dispensed, and an electrolytic cell including electrodes adapted to be electrically energized, and an electrolyte capable of generating a gas upon the energization of the electrodes, to thereby force the liquid from the container in accordance with the rate of energization of the electrodes. That patent application discloses a number of preferred embodiments particularly useful for delivering medicaments to a patient at a predetermined rate.
An object of the present invention is to provide further embodiments of the invention of that patent application particularly useful for dispensing nutritional liquids, such as are now fed to patients by a peristaltic pump or by gravity.
More particularly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device which is simple and hygienic to use especially for dispensing nutritional liquids.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device of the electrolytic cell type which may be incorporated in or with the container containing the liquid to be dispensed, and which therefore may be disposable with the container, while the electrical control circuit for controlling the energization of the electrodes, and thereby the rate of dispensing of the liquid, is included in a separate, non-disposable unit for multi-time use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrolytic cell type dispensing device which may be used with commercially-available bottles or plastic bags containing the liquid to be dispensed.